


Warmth of a Crown

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Other, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Fundy runs to the Antarctic Empire because L'manberg is becoming too much .
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 289





	Warmth of a Crown

The butcher army was about to move out to find Techno and well Fundy was second-guessing if he should have signed up for this. A long time ago in the original Antarctic Empire base, Fundy would run around in fluffy robes chasing whatever Phil or Techno pointed him at. Whenever Techno was done with work he would train Fundy(Mainly in evasion), then Phil would come and watch and bring hot Chochote. Then Wilbur would fly in and they’d go home. If it came to it would Fundy be able to take his uncle’s life?

They were walking there when they found Ghostbur, Fundy has been quiet this whole time. It all happened so fast one second they were looking at bees then Techno ran then he attacked. Fundy knew he had to fight but as the swiveled out of the way of Techno’s bade, he felt at home. L’manberg was his home but his first had been this Empire, then Qwactiy jumped on the horse Karl and Fundy knew that was crossing a line, he muttered under his breath.

“Not Karl”

As they escorted Techno back to L’manberg he felt so alone, look what war had done to a once so close family, one a ghost, ones under house arrest, ones about to be executed, ones exiled, ones starting to be more and more Schlatt and then there’s Fundy can’t pick aside.

“Hey Fundy here have some Blue you look sad!” said Ghostbur in that always happy tone.

But that brought the attention of everyone else onto him, Tubbo’s face seemed to harden at that.  
As the young man looked him over he said

“Fundy, you're not second-guessing this are you? There is no world where this is wrong”

Techno’s red eyes were on him, he felt them soften a bit he said in a voice he used when he was a kid to calm him down

“Fundy”

Just that made him feel a bit better, and the others saw that. He heard Qwacity and Tubbo say quietly 

“He might be a traitor he and Techno have a history”

Fundy felt his heartbreak a bit more at those words but he pretended he didn’t hear them. As they approached Fundy fell back more and more until he was at the back of the group. He knew Techno watching him. When they got L’manberg and Techno saw Phil he asked for a moment alone with the man, then as the ‘Trail’ was happening Punz showed up, and then the anvil and Techno had to totem and he was running and Fundy felt happy since Techno was still his uncle and he lived another day. 

Now they were going to kill Dream at a festival like Schlatt did to Tubbo and for once in his life, Fundy was sacred of Tubbo. Fundy didn’t want to be here anymore, then Fundy was invited to have tea with Phil and he said yes.

They were talking about red stone and Fundy’s new powers that he didn’t have a handle on. Phil asked him something he had rarely been asked

“Do you feel safe here?” 

“Not really, Tubbo’s acting more and more like Schlatt and it’s scary” 

“Want to come to the new Empire?”

“Seriously you’d let me?”

“Yes, of course, even Techno could see that you're not happy here. Meet me here in two night with everything you’ll bring”

The next day Fundy walked into Tubbo’s office and well the kid was crying and instead of confronting the problem closed the door and then he went to get Nikky. She was good with this.  
Fundy had the day off as he was going through some boxes he saw his old crown. One of the Crowns of the Antarctic Empire was silver with sapphires decorating the sides and at the front was a blue diamond-shaped like a stylized fox. He softly placed it on his head and then put it in his bag. 

That night he was told by Nikky that Tommy was presumed dead, Fundy couldn't stay here for much longer but luckily he wouldn't have to. That night Fundy broke the ankle bracelet and they ran and Fundy for once in his life he didn’t look back.

They crossed the sea and soon they were at the small house that was currently the Antarctic empire. 

Fundy smiled as he reached the doorstep.


End file.
